The Toledo Community Clinical Oncology Program (TCCOP) is a voluntary association of community-based physicians and oncologists seeking to expand their participation in national clinical trials research. Administrative support will be provided by Flower Hospital, a community hospital with a major commitment to cancer care delivery. TCCOP will relate to the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) as its research base, having participated in ECOG activities since 1977. Patients will be selected primarily from four community hospitals in this region and from the ambulatory clinics and office practices of TCCOP physicians. Financing is sought to support the cost of administration, patient protocol entry and follow-up, and data management.